The present invention relates to an arrangement for actuating laminas on a wave- or undulating-shed-type loom, which laminas extend between the filling threads at the place of the formation of the shed and are arranged alongside each other along a swivel axis over the loom width of the undulating-shed-type loom and in operation carry out in their entirety an undulatory movement in a direction advancing over the width of the loom, the laminas being swingable about the swivel axis by means of drive cams.
Undulating-shed-type looms are known in which the laminas which both drive the shuttles and beat-up the filling thread rest directly on a helical shaft forming one of the drive cams, the so-called screw shaft. Since the laminas are of only very slight thickness, this direct force-fitting contact between laminas and screw shaft leads to a wear of the screw shaft thus reducing its life.
The closest prior art known to applicant in connection with this application is U.S. Pat. No. 3,809,130.